


Computers

by Ane_Emeraldforest, Tatiana_Ravenstorm



Category: Star Stable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Emeraldforest/pseuds/Ane_Emeraldforest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatiana_Ravenstorm/pseuds/Tatiana_Ravenstorm
Summary: Tilly and her friend Erin are on their computers when they.....





	Computers

I rode the horse around the corner as fast as I could and then headed to Firgrove back to the start of the race. I was coming first and sprinted across the finish line! I stood up from my desk and gave a shout of joy then got a glass of water and sat down. "I should call Erin!" I thought to myself. She is my best friend and is also a gamer. I texted her and then we video called each other. "hiya Tilly" she said to me over the screen "wanna go to the mall, i'm going shopping and I saw this adorable pink saddle we could get so we would look like TWINS!!!!" she said through the screen. "sure lets go!" i replied back and I jumped onto CinnamonAngel (my horse) and started riding to fort pinata to catch the bus to the Jorvik mall. That's when it happened.

A swirling vortex of pinks and blues came onto the screen, it almost looked like it was outside and it even felt like it was sucking me in! "ERIN!!!!" I screamed. "HEEELLLP !!!!, there is a giant thing swirling around on the screen and its SUCKING ME IN!!!!" I yelled again. "SAME HERE!!!" Erin yelled back terrified. The vortex kept getting bigger and bigger when it eventually came out of the screen and started sucking me in. Then it all went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its not long at all but I wrote it at school so I didn't really have time to make it long!


End file.
